Destinies Converge
by thornberriess
Summary: Tugas Claire kali ini adalah menjemput dokter magang yang datarnya kebangetan, tapi yang ia lakukan malah ... yah, yang biasa Claire lakukan. Angin yang bertiup di pantai kala itu, bahkan seolah menertawakan harga diri si dokter yang tiba-tiba jatuh di depan gadis peternakan.


Harvest Moon (c) Natsume Inc

* * *

.

Menjelang penghujung tahun yang damai, salju pertama turun dengan indah. Partikel-partikel beku melayang di udara, semakin lama semakin banyak dan bertumpuk di berbagai tempat karena suhu yang terlampau dingin. Pepohonan di sepanjang jalan yang beberapa hari lalu menggugurkan daun-daunnya yang menguning pun, terlihat putih dan seolah rimbun. Lanskap putih di tiap halaman rumah menjadi penarik atensi anak-anak yang tengah menjalani libur musim dingin. Mereka akan bermain lempar bola salju, membuat boneka (dengan hidung dari wortel dan mata dari paprika hijau yang Claire berikan gratis setelah panen di akhir musim _Fall_ ), atau bahkan berlari-lari menyusuri jalan desa menuju lapangan mawar dan berakhir di hutan belakang gereja.

Beberapa dari mereka (seperti Stu dan May) juga antusias pada cerita legenda tentang cahaya yang berjalan saat senja (—sebenarnya Claire ingin memberitahu mereka bahwa itu hanya Kurcaci Panen yang membawa lentera, tapi Pastor Carter melarangnya. _Akan lebih baik jika anak-anak terbiasa melatih kemampuan analisis mereka, kemudian memecahkan misteri itu sendiri_ , kata Pastor.)

Sementara anak-anak sibuk bermain dan para ayah sibuk mencari kayu bakar di kaki _Mother's Hill_ atau sekadar menurunkan persediaan makanan yang mereka kumpulkan tiga musim sebelumnya dari gudang, para ibu akan membuat beberapa makanan hangat seperti _miso soup_ , _stew_ , atau _cheese fondue_ (yang sangat nikmat jika didampingi roti kering yang dibeli dari Supermarket Jeff). Dan setelah jadi, mereka tak segan untuk membaginya dengan para tetangga. Di musim _Winter_ , Claire sering mendapat kiriman _Greens Soup_ dari Manna, dan kemarin sore ia mendapat kiriman Teh Herbal dari Basil—yang ia nikmati bersama Mary yang kebetulan mengantarkannya. Sasha juga sering membawa kue kering jika ada jadwal mengunjungi Barley dan May. Di saat seperti ini, Mineral Town yang biasanya penuh hiruk-pikuk dan kesibukan, berubah menjadi kota yang lembut, dingin dan menentramkan.

Semua orang berlalu lalang menggunakan jaket tebal dan sarung tangan. Cuaca di luar begitu dingin hingga membuat boneka-boneka yang dibuat dari gundukan, dapat berdiri kokoh. Bahkan beberapa orang lebih memilih duduk di depan perapian sambil menyantap _cookies_ atau _jam bun_ ditemani _relaxation tea_ dibanding bepergian ke berbagai tempat—seperti _Inn_ misalnya.

.

.

Doug dan putri sematawayangnya yang tidak pernah libur, menghabiskan waktu dengan mencoba resep-resep masakan dari buku yang dipinjam dari Perpustakaan Mary. Sementara Cliff sudah berangkat ke Aja Winery untuk membantu Duke menyeleksi kualitas anggur untuk dijual ke kota, Won (yang merupakan pelanggan tetap _Inn_ ) hanya memesan segelas kopi hitam polos tanpa gula atau tanpa krim, dan memperhatikan gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu _Inn_ sambil menepuk-nepuk jaket yang terkena salju.

"Claire, kau kenapa repot-repot kemari? Padahal, biar _Chef_ gendut ini saja yang mengambil apel di kebunmu. Sekalian penerapan program diet," sapa Won saat melihat gadis itu melangkah masuk.

"Kau ini, mengurusi urusan orang saja. Cari kerja sana!" Doug merespons dengan ekspresi datar, nadanya bahkan tak meninggi ketika menjawab kalimat Won. Tangannya pun tak berhenti mengaduk adonan. Tapi Claire berani taruhan kalau baskom yang digunakan mulai tergores akibat benturan dengan _whisk_ yang diputar dengan ritme tidak beraturan.

Hari ini, Doug berencana membuat _apple pie_ yang sebagian akan dikirim ke Ellen sebagai pesanan. Stu akan merayakan ulang tahunnya besok malam, dan ia ingin _apple pie_ yang banyak, untuk menyambut teman-temannya dari Gereja. _Apple pie_ buatan Doug memang terkenal paling enak di seluruh penjuru Mineral Town.

"Tidak apa-apa, Won. Semua hewan ternakku sudah kuberi makan, kok." Claire meletakkan keranjangnya di atas meja kasir _Inn_. "Biasanya aku selalu sibuk di perkebunan setelah mengurus hewan ternak. Tapi karena ketika musim salju dan ladang tidak produktif, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terbaikku untuk bersosialisasi dengan para penduduk. Rasanya tidak enak kalau cuma diam di rumah."

Doug selesai menghitung apel dalam keranjang Claire. Semuanya berjumlah dua puluh satu buah, sesuai pesanan. "Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Claire. Tadinya aku ingin menyuruh Ann atau Cliff, tapi mereka tidak bisa."

"Iya. Maaf ya, Claire. Aku lupa kalau sudah merendam beras. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat dimasak, nanti nasinya lembek." Ann yang mendengar percakapan tersebut langsung ikut bergabung.

"Jangan khawatir, Calon pengantin!" Claire mengedipkan sebelah mata, menggoda Ann dengan julukan baru yang seminggu terakhir ini sedang hangat dibicarakan oleh dirinya, Popuri dan Karen—sahabatnya. Kabar mengenai lamaran Cliff untuk Ann sudah menyebar ke mana-mana, bahkan _Harvest Goddess_ telah memercikkan air suci ke rambut Ann saat gadis itu singgah ke Hot Spring. Claire suka tertawa sendiri jika ingat bagaimana ekspresi Cliff saat memberikan _blue feather_ pada Ann. "Kau otomatis kumaafkan kalau sudah ada _bamboo rice_ yang singgah di rumahku."

"Dasar! Kalian bertiga ini betah sekali menjomblo, sih. Mary sudah menikah, dan Elli bahkan sudah punya bayi. Kau kapan, Claire?" tanya Ann _to the point_. Gadis itu memang ceplas-ceplos, anti basa-basi.

"A-aku juga punya banyak bayi dari sapi dan dombaku," Claire melakukan pembelaan secara spontan terhadap pertanyaan menyebalkan yang akhir-akhir ini sering menginterupsi indera pendengarannya. Peduli amat tentang nyambung atau tidak, yang penting dia bisa mengelak. Ah, sepertinya baru kemarin Jack menanyakannya (—euh, sombong sekali pria itu hanya karena punya bayi dari Elli).

"Bercanda, Claire." Terdengar gelak tawa dari Won dan Ann. Sedangkan Claire hanya tersenyum kikuk. Atmosfernya kenapa tiba-tiba berubah begini, sih?

"Claire, ini bayaranmu, 2100 Gold. Dan ini tip dariku, 50 Gold." Doug menyodorkan sejumlah uang kertas yang otomatis langsung mengembalikan _mood_ baik Claire.

"Terima kasih, Paman Doug."

"Oh ya, Claire. Tadi Harris mampir, katanya kau disuruh ke rumah Mayor Thomas jam sepuluh siang nanti."

"Ada apa, ya? Biasanya Walikota menyuruhku mengantar lobak hanya saat _Spring._ "

"Sudah, temui saja. Lumayan kan, dapat tip," kata Won dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hehe ... _Yes, your highness_."

Ann mendelik pada pria paruh baya dengan baju kuning cerah itu. "Daripada menyuruh Claire, mending kau saja yang ambil pekerjaan itu. Dasar pengangguran!"

"Hei, aku seorang pedagang, dasar maniak telur rebus!"

Kening Doug berkedut kesal, kumis tebalnya bergoyang-goyang, siap mengamuk pada dua eksistensi pemancing keributan pagi hari. Ah, Won dan Ann memang sulit akrab.

.

.

Tepat jam 10:00 a.m. Rumah Mayor Thomas.

Claire duduk di sofa dan ia disuguhkan secangkir teh herbal oleh pemilik rumah. Namun atensinya masih tertuju pada pria pendek yang dari tadi mondar-mandir mencari dasi.

 _Kau kebiasaan sekali, Mayor. Lupa meletakkan barang-barang yang notabennya sering kau gunakan_ , kata fotografer yang tinggal di rumah itu sambil mengeluarkan satu per satu benda dari lemari di dekat ruang tamu.

Dan pencarian selama setengah jam itu berakhir ketika Kano berkata, _akhirnya ketemu, Mayor_.

Claire mengembuskan napas.

"Ya ampun, dasi kesayanganku. Bisa-bisanya kau menghilang di saat seperti ini." Mayor bermonolog sambil memakai dasi yang baru ditemukan itu.

Untungnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Mayor untuk mengingat kalau gadis di hadapannya ini sedang menunggu titah. "Oh, Claire, Selamat pagi ... Tadi sudah kuucapkan belum?" Alis Claire terangkat, heran. Ini adalah selamat pagi keempat dari Mayor. Pantas saja Mayor Thomas selalu lupa dasinya.

"Pokoknya selamat pagi," ucapnya lagi.

Mayor Thomas berdeham, ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang lalu mengoleskan beberapa tetes minyak berbau rempah, sebelum menutup kepalanya dengan topi. "Aku minta maaf karena lagi-lagi menyusahkanmu. Tapi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menjemput seseorang di Pelabuhan, jam 05:00 p.m sore nanti?"

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan, sih. Tapi, memangnya Mayor mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus ke Forget-Me-Not Valley untuk menemui Ruby dan Tim. Aku harus rapat bersama para tetua desa, sore ini. Cuma rencana kerja sama pembangunan objek wisata, sih. Tidak lama. Paling-paling dua hari."

Wah, ternyata Walikota akan ke tempat yang indah itu-ke desa yang lokasinya berbatasan dengan air terjun dan tepi pantai dengan bunga-bunga unik yang bisa ditemukan di manapun kaki berpijak. Salah satu destinasi wisata Claire ketika bulan madu nanti _. Iya, nanti_.

Bersama Jack dan kakeknya, Claire pernah ke sana di usianya yang kelima. Hal yang paling membekas dari Forget-Me-Not Valley adalah penduduk dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata bernama Patrick dan Cassey yang pernah mengajaknya main Territory Capture sebanyak puluhan kali tanpa pernah memberinya kesempatan menang. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka memberi Claire sebongkah _Sugar Ore_ sebagai kenang-kenangan. Tadinya ia sempat bertanya pada Saibara, apakah _ore_ ini bisa ditempa menjadi perhiasan. Tapi ketika Saibara menyanggupi, Claire justru membawanya pulang kembali. Sampai sekarang _Sugar Ore_ pertamanya masih Claire simpan bersama logam-logam yang ia tambang di gua musim dingin.

Melihat ekspresi Claire yang menimbang-nimbang, Mayor bergegas membuat penawaran. "Akan kubawakan _Ruby Spice_ yang legendaris sebagai oleh-oleh."

"Mm—"

"Ayolah, waktuku tak banyak." Mayor memasang raut wajah jengkel, "Baik, kutambah _Dhibe cake_."

"Oke," jawabnya tanpa berpikir. Siapa coba yang bisa menolak pesona _dhibe cake_ si kue berharga fantastis dengan rasa surgawi? Pasti bukan Claire, dong. Terima kasih atas penawaran spektakulernya, Mayor.

"Astaga kau ini! Sadar tidak, sih, siapa orang yang sedang kau peras?"

Claire terkekeh pelan.

"Aku telat sepuluh menit. Semoga kapalnya bisa sampai lebih cepat dari perkiraan." Mayor merapikan jubah merah yang dikenakannya saat itu. Dan Kano yang baru selesai membereskan benda-benda yang diacak tadi, langsung membantu Mayor mengangkut barang bawaan ke _mini cooper_ -nya. Pria berkostum pramusaji itu ikut serta dalam kunjungan kerja Mayor yang kesekian kali (tak lupa dengan kamera yang tergantung di leher, untuk mengabadikan momen katanya).

"Oh ya ... Dia seorang dokter muda yang tampan, Claire. Kau mungkin bisa—"

"Jangan menggodaku, Mayor."

.

.

Menjelang sore hari, salju turun dengan intensitas cukup lebat. Diiringi langit yang perlahan berubah kelabu dan embusan angin yang mampu menggoyangkan papan penunjuk jalan, laki-laki itu turun dari kapal dan menjejakkan langkah di Mineral Beach.

Berpikir akan mendapat sambutan hangat dari Mayor Thomas yang merupakan orang dengan pangkat tertinggi di desa, yang didapati Trent justru hanya seorang gadis yang duduk di pinggir dermaga dengan kedua tangan menggenggam _sandwich_.

Laki-laki itu mengembuskan napas yang seketika berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih. "Aku tahu hidupmu berat, tapi tidak ada gunanya melamun terus-terusan di bawah hujan salju. Lebih baik kau pindah ke _lodge_ di sana dan berkhayal sepuasnya!" ia menunjuk menggunakan isyarat mata.

Namun, alih-alih didengarkan, perkataan Trent justru hanya diabaikan-dianggap angin lalu yang embusannya terlalu cupu hingga tidak bisa menggoyangkan tali jemuran. Claire masih santai menghabiskan makanannya sambil memasang raut wajah bahagia meski sudah tahu kalau tamu yang harus ia jemput sudah berdiri tepat di belakang. Belum pernah Trent merasa sekonyol ini. Angin yang bertiup di pantai kala itu, bahkan seolah menertawakan harga diri Trent yang tiba-tiba jatuh di depan gadis peternakan. Demi apapun, ia jengkel.

Beberapa menit diliputi keheningan, Trent bertekad membuka suara. Maaf maaf saja, tapi ia tidak mau berakhir seperti orang bodoh yang mati beku di pinggir dermaga. Dengan kegondokan yang terakumulasi, Trent berusaha menginisiasi percakapan. "Jadi kau yang dibicarakan Mayor saat di telepon?" Claire menjawab dengan senyum simpul, mengangguk. Tidak menoleh. "Kalau sudah selesai, antarkan aku ke rumah Mayor, ya!"

Tak ada respons.

Trent yang masih diabaikan, mengambil tempat di samping Claire, menunggunya menghabiskan roti dalam genggaman. Dokter muda itu memperhatikan wajah si gadis yang kini mulutnya ternoda oleh remah-remah roti dan mayones, sedikit tertawa. "Usiamu berapa? Makanmu masih berantakan."

Dan lagi-lagi tak digubris. Sudah Trent duga.

Setelah menghabiskan _sandwich_ yang diberi oleh Ellen saat dirinya mengantar _apple_ _pie_ , Claire berdiri kemudian menghadap Trent, menundukkan kepala, minta maaf.

Gadis itu memakai jaket merah jambu dan rok putih selutut dengan renda bunga di bawahnya. Kakinya hanya dilapisi sepatu _boot_ cokelat. Pipinya bersemu merah karena dingin. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang hampir setulang belikat, tertutup sebagian oleh topi rajut yang ia sulam sendiri dari benang _wool_ domba kualitas terbaik, menyisakan poni tak beraturan yang sebagian menutupi dahi. Claire kembali mengulas senyum dengan bibirnya yang tipis.

Trent bergeming. Bukannya dia hilang fokus atau apa, hanya saja ... entitas di depannya terlalu indah.

Laki-laki itu berdeham, mencoba untuk tidak terdistrak oleh pesona gadis yang seperti personifikasi musim semi itu. Cepat-cepat, ia mengembalikan ekspresi _cool_ nya seperti semula. Mantel hitam yang merangkap jas dan kemeja biru itu dieratkan. "Jadi, di mana aku akan praktik?"

"Mana kutahu, aku kan hanya disuruh menjemput," jawab Claire polos.

"A—" napas Trent tercekat, dari sekian banyak penduduk yang bisa disuruh oleh Mayor Thomas, kenapa harus makhluk ini yang harus mendampinginya di kota yang baru ia singgahi, sih. "K-kau ... jadi kau tidak tahu aku harus ke mana?"

"Mayor hanya menyuruhku menjemputmu. Lalu dia pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. Oh ya, rumah Mayor dikunci, jadi kau tidak bisa ke sana. Inspektur Harris bilang beberapa hari ini akan menginap di rumah Gotz untuk menyelesaikan kasus pencurian kayu."

 _Siapa itu Harris dan Gotz?_

"Astaga." Trent memijat keningnya, merilekskan saraf-saraf tegang di sana. "Apa kau tahu di mana kantor polisi atau petugas keamanan atau apalah itu yang bisa—aargh."

Claire mendengus, manusia di depannya ini sungguh tidak sopan. Padahal Claire sudah repot-repot ke mari, tapi ia malah minta bantuan polisi. "Harris sedang bekerja. Dan aku tidak mau tugasnya yang mulia itu terganggu dengan kehadiran orang tidak sopan sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak sopan."

"Apa? Coba katakan lagi!"

"Tidak sopaaaaaaannnnnn."

"Oke, aku pergi."

Claire menjulurkan lidah diiringi kalimat; _ya sudah, pergi saja sana_! Namun tidak sampai sepuluh detik, langkah kaki gadis itu berhasil menyamai Trent yang berjalan lebih dulu. "Tunggu dulu. Jika kau tersesat, nanti aku yang repot."

"Aku akan lebih kerepotan jika terus bersamamu." Trent menyentik dahi Claire yang otomatis direspons dengan ringisan— _Aduh_. "Dan asal kau tahu ya, rambutmu bau domba," lanjutnya santai.

Mata Claire membola. "Dasar jelek, sombong, menyebalkan, sok keren, tidak sopan, tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu etika memperlakukan wanita, dasar payah, dan ... dan jelek dan sombong ... dan jelek! Hmph." Ucapnya beruntun sampai lupa bernapas. Belum pernah ada laki-laki di Mineral Town yang memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti ini. Orang-orang kota seberang memang tidak tahu sopan santun. Awas saja, jika nanti dia memang tinggal di sini, akan Claire sumpal mulutnya yang pedas itu dengan cabe jalapeno sampai membengkak.

"Berisik! Kalau tidak suka padaku ya, jangan ikuti aku dasar perempuan wajah tomat. TOMAAATTTTT."

"Apa?"

"TOMAT."

Jari-jari tangan Claire yang terasa nyaris membeku itu menggenggam erat ujung jaket yang dikenakan sambil sesekali memilinnya. Matanya mulai terasa perih. Ia mengatupkan bibir berlapis likuid merah jambu tipis itu.

"Ap—hei," Trent mulai panik.

"..."

"O-oi! Pirang! Kau menangis?"

Trent sudah sering berhadapan dengan pasien dengan berbagai macam penyakit dan berbagai macam kondisi, tapi ia belum berpengalaman menangani perempuan yang tiba-tiba menangis saat dikatai ... _Tomat_?

"Khh ... tidak, kok. Jangan kepedean, kamu!"

 _Hei, mana ada orang sinting yang merasa kepedean dalam menangisi orang_?

"Mataku kelilipan ... Ukh—ha ha ha."

Ini pertamakalinya Trent mendengar tawa sesumbang itu. Gadis itu, entah kenapa, terlihat menyedihkan. Dia terlihat ... rapuh.

Trent mengeluarkan saputangannya panik sambil terus-terusan merapal ucapan maaf. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kata-kataku menyakitimu? Hei—kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku orang asing, dan belum duapuluh empat jam, kau membuatku terlihat seperti penjahat di sini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika salah bicara. Hei—Astaga, kecilkan suaramu! Isakanmu itu bisa memanggil ibu-ibu komplek menggebuki aku." Meskipun terkesan memiliki harga diri setinggi langit, nyatanya Trent tidak seangkuh itu—ia pribadi yang mudah meminta maaf jika memang salah.

Claire mengangguk-angguk. "Ukh—sudah kubilang, aku nggak nangis," jelasnya sambil menyeka airmata.

Trent mengembuskan napas lega. Ia menepuk kepala Claire dengan lembut, memujinya, "... gadis pintar!"

 _Memangnya aku anak kecil, apa_? Batin Claire menggerutu. Tapi protesnya tak kunjung keluar dari mulut. Diperlakukan seperti itu ... bukannya masuk kategori pelecehan? Meski cukup nyaman, rasanya ... tapi, kata-kata tentang tomat itu, sampai kapan pun tidak akan Claire lupakan. Terserah Trent mau mengejek apapun tentang dirinya. Asal jangan buah yang mengingatkannya pada kepala hantu yang sering Jack ceritakan saat mereka masih kecil. Claire itu anti tomat-tomat klub.

"Sampai kapan tanganmu mau ditaruh di atas kepalaku?"

"—Tsk."

Benar-benar hari yang sial bagi Trent. Peduli setan dengan peraturan pemerintah yang mewajibkannya menjalani program pengabdian profesi setelah menjalani koass selama dua tahun. Jika ada kapal yang berlayar malam ini juga, ia akan ikut tanpa ragu. Kadang dirinya berpikir, lebih baik ia dipindahtugaskan ke Leaf Valley saja meski jaraknya dua-kali-naik-kapal-laut-dan-sekali-naik-pesawat-mini-lalu-dilanjut-dengan-kereta, karena mungkin, keadaannya akan lebih normal.

 _Tapi, ya, sudahlah_.

Trent mengalihkan matanya dari perempuan pemicu emosi, ke arloji hitam mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. "Ini sudah malam. Kau pulang saja! Aku akan mencari penginapan sampai bisa menghubungi Mayor Thomas lagi."

"Aku ikut."

"Hah?"

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka.

Claire duduk di meja yang sama dengan Trent. Masih dengan poni menjuntai yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang lembab terkena airmata, ia menundukkan kepala. Di depan mereka telah dihidangkan oleh Ann; segelas susu coklat, secangkir kopi moka, sepiring kentang goreng, dan _sandwich_ buatan Doug yang memakai resep turun-temurun keluarga Ellen (karena gadis itu terlihat sangat menyukainya, Trent sampai-sampai memesankannya empat potong). _Sandwich_ itu sengaja dihadirkan sebagai wujud permintaan maaf dari Trent karena telah membuat gadis itu menangis.

"Dengar, Tuan Dog—"

"Doug!"

"Ah ya, Tuan Doug. Aku menemui makhluk ini—" ibu jari Trent dibalik, menunjuk pucuk kepala si gadis rambut pirang yang duduk,"—di dermaga. Ia bilang, dirinya adalah utusan Mayor untuk menjemputku dan—Hei, letakkan penggorenganmu, aku masih bicara—di jalan, kami terlibat perdebatan yang kurasa, kata-kataku menyinggungnya. Jadi ... dia ..."

"Menangis?"

"Y-ya, kurang lebih seperti itu." Trent mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya, meyakinkan pada lawan bicara bahwa dirinya bebas dari tuduhan. "Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, sumpah."

Butuh beberapa lama untuk meyakinkan Ann dan Doug agar keduanya percaya bahwa Trent tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Claire. Jangankan melakukan kekerasan, menyentuh kulitnya seujung jari pun tidak—rambut tidak masuk hitungan, kan?

Di kota sana, Trent memiliki kenalan wanita yang tidak sedikit. Ia bahkan sering ber _partner_ dengan wanita-wanita berparas menawan yang hampir tidak pernah melawan apa yang Trent ucapkan. Hanya di depan perempuan ini, Trent merasa konyol. Dari mulai diabaikan, dibentak-bentak, diejek, dikatai, dipermalukan, sampai dibuat merogoh kocek untuk traktiran.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada provokasi dari Won saat mereka datang kemari, sempat membuat Trent emosi, untungnya Doug menyuruh penjual-bibit-bertampang-mencurigakan itu keluar hingga situasi kondusif.

Trent bisa memokuskan amarahnya sekarang. _Hanya pada gadis itu_. Seorang.

"Kalau sudah selesai, pulang sana!" perintahnya tanpa ragu, tanpa khawatir gadis itu menangis lagi dan tanpa takut memancing kemarahan pemilik penginapan yang mulai mereda.

Gadis itu kembali menatap Trent dengan kedua bola mata besarnya yang tampak hidup. "Bersyukurlah pada _Harvest Goddess_ karena kau sudah kumaafkan! Tapi kata-katamu tadi itu menyakitkan. Sebenarnya, aku masih mau marah. Tapi aku menahan diriku karena kau sudah membelikanku makanan." Claire lanjut mengunyah. "Karena menjemputmu di Pelabuhan tadi sore, aku jadi belum sempat menyiapkan makan malam. Anjingku Popo juga pasti kelaparan."

"Makanya, pulang sana!"

"Namaku Claire. Aku bekerja di Heavenly Farm. Aku tinggal bersama seekor anjing, seekor kuda, sepuluh ekor ayam, dua sapi dan lima domba. Makanan favoritku adalah lemon meringue, meskipun itu lebih tepat dibilang kudapan daripada makanan, sih. Tapi aku suka, karena makan tiga potong saja membuatku kenyang. Padahal namanya lemon, tapi rasanya manis sekali sampai-sampai jika aku khilaf, gigiku langsung ngilu." _Sandwich_ ketiga masuk dalam mulut. Kunyah. Kunyah. Lalu bicara lagi. "Tadinya aku tinggal bersama kakakku Jack tapi ia pindah ke rumah barunya setelah menikah bersama Suster Elli. Kakakku sering bicara tentang—"

Lima belas menit berlalu.

"... tapi aku suka aromanya. Sering ada orang dari luar Mineral Town yang mengambil jumput herb dari _Side Mother's hill_. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantar. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Trent. Dokter."

"Kamu irit bicara, ya, Trent? Aku terkadang penasaran, apa semua orang yang berprofesi dokter selalu angkuh dan menyebalkan sepertimu?"

 _Nyebelin banget. Sumpah_.

"Clark,"

"Claire!"

"Ya, maksudku itu." Trent menghela napas. "Dengar ya, kuberitahu—jangan dipotong dulu—kuberitahu kau sesuatu, Claire. Tentang alasanku ke mari. Mungkin agak panjang, jadi jangan menyela sampai aku selesai, oke?" Claire diam. "Kuanggap kau setuju."

Claire mengangguk, melihat Trent sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada potongan _sandwich_ terakhir, memakannya dengan lahap (padahal tadi dia sudah menghabiskan kentang goreng milik Trent sendirian) sambil mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat Trent yang terkadang sulit dipahami. Wajah Claire tetap terlihat riang, meski _feedback_ nya yang panjang lebar itu hanya direspons dengan gumaman 'Hn' dari Trent sebelum laki-laki itu bicara lagi. Ah, dokter itu jadi ikut cerewet sekarang.

"—Pfftt."

"Ada yang lucu?"

Claire menggeleng.

Dan berdasarkan apa yang telah diamati Trent selama beberapa percakapan tadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa; gadis itu bahagia, polos, berpura-pura cengeng untuk melindungi dirinya. Binar matanya menunjukkan sikap jujur, terbuka, dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Gadis itu akan memainkan ujung jaketnya ketika malu, memajukan topi rajutnya ketika ragu, dan menggigit bibirnya ketika tersudut.

Hei, bagaimana Trent bisa tahu sedetil itu dalam waktu singkat?

.

.

Jujur saja, dokter muda itu bukan pribadi yang antusias terhadap orang baru yang hadir dalam hidupnya, melakukan pengabdian profesi di kota asing, atau menyambut turunnya salju pertama.

Memangnya, siapa yang suka memperkenalkan diri berulang kali dan menjelaskan ini dan itu di mana beberapa fasilitas publik tak bisa digunakan, perpustakaan yang tutup lebih cepat, dan anak-anak kecil percaya takhayul yang berteriak girang sambil membawa sekop untuk menggali, atau membuat bukit-bukit mini tempat singgah peri salju?

Seharusnya, ia tidak suka.

Tapi musim dingin kali ini berbeda. Hari ini kehangatan berkumpul, meluluhkan hati yang telah lama membeku.

"... kau akan mudah menemuinya di _waterfall_ saat hari senin. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sakit lagi semenjak saat itu dan—" Claire masih berceloteh panjang, dan Trent seolah tak punya pilihan selain mendengarkan.

Laki-laki itu terbatuk kecil, berusaha menyamarkan tawa.

"Begitu, ya? Kau tahu banyak sekali ya, tentang penduduk di sini? Kenapa tidak jadi Walikota saja?" Trent melontarkan ejekan yang berimbas pada leburnya keheningan suasana, keduanya tertawa.

Laki-laki itu menyeruput secangkir kopi moka yang mulai mendingin (—ia memang tidak suka makanan dan minuman yang terlalu panas karena tahu itu akan berefek pada email giginya) lalu lanjut bicara. "Claire, kudengar dari Walikota kalau beberapa minggu lalu ada anak yang meninggal karena infeksi tetanus. Bisa kau ceritakan tentang itu? Dan ... apa anak-anak di sini sudah diimun—suntik, maksudku. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang tua, apa mereka rutin mengecek kondisi kesehatan tiap bulan?"

"Ah, kalau itu—" dan gadis di hadapannya kembali menjelaskan setiap hal tanpa ragu.

Sepasang kristal obsidian itu bertatap dengan biru safir yang bersinar. Pandangan mereka tegas dan tak tergoyahkan. Lampu tumblr yang dipasang meliliti ranting pohon terlapisi salju tipis, mulai dinyalakan. Kelap, kelip, berwarna-warni. Seperti perasaan Trent saat ini.

Angin dingin yang berembus menggoyangkan dahan yang rapuh, menjatuhkan beberapa keping beku dari ujungnya. Trent memejamkan mata, membiarkan perasaannya meresap dalam udara musim dingin yang menyejukkan, dan merelakan momen yang terjadi hari ini lebur bersama aroma mayones yang perlahan memudar karena pengharum ruangan beraroma citrus yang telah disemprotkan.

—karena ia memprediksi, satu orang spesial yang akan hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya, kini ... berada tepat di hadapannya.

Trent mengencangkan simpul dasi yang melingkar di leher. "Baiklah Nona Claire yang cerewet, karena aku orang baik, aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan profesiku sesegera mungkin." Alis Claire terangkat, otaknya masih mencerna kalimat dengan maksud terselubung itu. "Arrgghh, pokoknya besok temui aku di sini, jam 08:00 pagi. Kita akan ke rumah Nyonya Lillia dan Tuan Barley—ah, tidak. Kita keliling kota untuk program cek gula darah dan kolesterol total, gratis. Jangan telat!"

"E-EHHHH?"

"Jangan lupa shampoan! Rambutmu bau domba."

—ia yakin, karena prediksinya tak pernah salah. _Setidaknya sampai saat ini_.[]


End file.
